Kim Possible: The Last Saint
by The Romantic Rocker
Summary: What happens when someone from Shego's past asks Kim for her help to find her after she went off the grid after the alien invasion? Why does he want to find Shego? Why ask Kim for her help. And who really is this person anyway? Find out in The Last Saint. Rated M for Future Chapters. Romance/Drama/Action. Kigo x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Kim Possible. This story is of my own creation. Any characters associated with Kim Possible belongs to Disney. Any Original Content in this story that is not associated with Kim Possible rightfully belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Three people laid there in their bed, one man and two women all appearing to be in their mid-twenties to early-thirties. One of those being Kim Possible, the world renowned teen hero in her days. She laid her head on the guys soft chest and gently snuggled into him more than she already was as the pale green skinned, raven haired woman that laid across from her had done the same thing. The red-head didn't say a word she only smiled as the man they both laid in bed with gently placed his arms around their shoulder.

It was late possibly after midnight as all three of them laid there as they were just now able to head to bed. Kim was laying there barely listening to the conversation the other two were having as she was slowly drifting off to sleep taking in all three of their scents. However that was until something of interest caught her attention almost making her laugh in her tired state.

"How is it that you talked us into letting you get us pregnant at the same time?" as this was said Kim opened her eyes and looked at her now wife of six years who had spoken. It came out in her usual sassy way but more jokingly. She was an ex-villainess that went under the alias of Shego, but Kim never regretted it to this day. Her raven black hair cascaded down her body as well as lay on the man that was with them and Kim gently took her hand and stroked that hair of hers and tucked it behind her ear and smiled at her looking into those beautiful emerald eyes of hers.

Just as she was about to say something the guy in bed with them had already began to speak and she smiled at him, this man she was also married to for as long as she had been to her other partner. This was her husband after all. His voice had abit of edge to it but that was just his natural way of speaking, if you knew him it was really actually pretty soft. His long auburn-brown hair sprawled out underneath him and those blue eyes of his that always had that shine to them. Along with his facial hair that was trimmed to match his face perfectly. "It's been six years since I pulled some strings so we could all legally marry and since our first child has been born, I think it's about time." he then paused and laughed abit mostly to himself, "Though I could ask princess here as how she managed to get us to take her last name?"

The ex-villainess playfully slapped his leg sense it was all she could really do at the moment and she sounded angry but the playful kind, "Andrew, how many times have I told you I'm the only one that gets to call her princess?"

The guy now named Andrew seemed to look at her smirking, "Too many times to count."

Kim at this moment took the time to speak up. Her voice was her usual caring and soft. "I don't see why you're complaining. You know the possible name fits you so much better. Both of you."

As she said that they all knew she was right and just smiled and laughed abit. Though after a moment Andrew just sighed and closed his eyes. His two beautiful wifes immediately knew something was on his mind but didn't want to pressure him to speak but normally they didn't have to and this time was no different. As soon as he opened his eyes he began speaking again it seemed to have a sad tone behind it, "With the Possible name comes great responsibility. I mean I proved I was worthy of it, that's not what I'm worried about. My worry is protecting this family as it always has been. But what of when Elizabeth is older and starts to show signs of powers if she does or she starts to disown me as a parent when she realized both of you are her biological parents. Not to mention the inevitable of her joining Team Possible as well." Andrew gently moved his arms and placed his hand on both of their stomachs gently rubbing them, both women weren't that fair along in pregnancy but all three of them knew the life was inside of them. The woman placed their hands on his and let him continue. "The same can be said for these two bundles of joy. I mean Kim I can't say much about ours but I know Sheila's bun in the oven will definitely be difficult when it comes to fires I assume." he chuckled abit at that last part which got the girls to smile at him more.

Kim just looked up at him and kissed his cheek. She spoke in that same caring soft voice that calmed him so much, "Honey listen, no matter what we will all still be a family and the three of us happily married. You put so much work into this family, moved your work to home so you could take care of Elizabeth when I had college and Sheila has work teaching. Not to mention how you and Wade worked together to make this place a literal fortress of security."

Sheila now took the moment to interject before Kim could go any further, "What she's trying to say is, we love you. Elizabeth loves you. The unborns will love you and we couldn't have you any other way then the way you are."

Andrew couldn't help but smile at that as he closed his eyes, "And you know I love you five as well."

As he said that both woman gently closed their eyes and snuggled into him more. Kim couldn't keep the smile off her face as she laid there, she still found it hard to believe it's been six years they've been married, which happened a little after Elizabeth was born. Thinking back she couldn't believe that's it's also been about seven years of the horror her life almost turned out to be put her life right where it was. Despite everything she wouldn't give it up for anything and knew right where she needed to be was right here.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoy my return to writing Fan Fiction. It's been awhile but I've been working on this story for a few months and honestly after constantly rewriting I've only got as far as maybe two chapters minus this prologue. So I figured no matter what I might as well start to post it. As of right now I'm not going to make a definite guarantee of when I'll post chapters, because honestly I like to procrastinate and not work on most things. However this is the main story I am working on so I will try to post it as regularly as I can. And for those of you that may be confused, this prologue is technically set in the present the rest of the story is pretty much a flashback so I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Kim Possible. This story is of my own creation. Any characters associated with Kim Possible belongs to Disney. Any Original Content in this story that is not associated with Kim Possible rightfully belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter One - The Start of It All**

The young woman laid in her bed in her apartment. Every day for the past year her nights have been the same with one in particular nightmare followed by something much more erotic. At this current moment she was tossing and turning letting out soft whimpers of pain.

 _In her mind it was storming heavily that night with thunder and lightning the whole works. She was dressed in her blue and white battle suit fighting none other than Shego in her infamous green and black cat suit on that Bueno Nacho rooftop. Both of their suits were soaking wet and their hair no longer their perfect respective red and black colors._

 _Shego was down on her knees her deep emerald eyes meeting Kim's olive green eyes that were filled with pain and anger. Shego's breath hitched from fear as what was to come, she could barely speak and just sat there on her knees almost defeated from the sorrow in her eyes, and it was noticeable, especially to Kim but she didn't care, at this point it was only anger that drove her to stalk closer to the pale-green skinned villainess, all she wanted to do was hurt someone and she knew exactly who it was going to be. Shego hated this look on her Kimmie, the moment she really found out Drakken's plan she tried to best to stop it but in the end it proved too late as she was about to say something if it wasn't for Kim that broke her from her thoughts._

 _"You know what I hate?" Kim asked her voice almost dripping with venom unlike her usual confidant tone._

 _Shego could hardly speak and instead of saying what she was originally going to. All that she could muster out was one of her usual sarcastic responses but even then it didn't sound right and it was noticeable how defeated she was, "Um...that your date melted?" She wanted to mentally kick herself for saying that but before she could the last thing she heard and say was Kim._

 _Kim just smirked and almost wanted to laugh but didn't, "No, you." Just as she said that she augmented all the power from her battle suit into her kick and sent Shego flying straight into the radio tower that controlled the Little Diablos._

 _She just stood there and looked on as she watched Shego land into the tower as on impact her volts upon volts of electricity ran through her body, writhing in pain for several minutes before suddenly the electrocution stopped and Shego slid down the tower as it crumbled on top of her. Kim didn't care about what she did, at that moment she only felt pride in herself as teen hero Kim Possible for stopping the villains._

It was then that her whimpers turned into soft moans as her nightmare started to turn more erotic. Her lips escaped one name and it was soft and light "Shego". In her dream she couldn't help but melt under the older woman's touch as she kissed down her fair skin, this continued on until her alarm suddenly went off in her ears.

Annoyed the red-heads olive green eyes bolted as she gave out an angered sigh whether it be out of relief or frustration she didn't know. But what she did know is that after those images she ran through her head she needed a cold shower, to calm down her libido as well as try to feel clean from when she kicked Shego into the tower. Kim quickly got up and shut her alarm off and stripped as she ran to her bathroom.

When she made it she turned on the water and stepped in and shivered abit until her body adjusted to the cold temperature. The young woman just stood there for a few minutes letting the water cascade down her body for a while before she adjusted the knobs to allow warm water before she started to wash herself as she let memories from the past year come to her memory.

It's been approximately a year since the Lorwardian Invasion took place. It was mostly Middleton as well as a few major cities and countries around the world that was hit, since then the majority has been rebuilt. However if it wasn't for herself, her best friend Ron, as well as Shego, and Drakken then the world may not have been saved, But where did that leave Kimberly Ann Possible, world renown teen hero and all around do-gooder at this moment in time.

Well to answer she was now a nineteen year old college student majoring in both English and Writing at Middleton University. Her time with Shego as Miss Go really made Kim think about her career options. She knew she wasn't cut out for teaching, mostly because she knew for years to come she would still be freelancing with Global Justice as well as still doing the hero thing, she was already in it too deep to ever really turn back, meaning she was still in shape with her natural curves and such. However writing on the other hand she could do with as many adventures as she had with saving the world, now that she could do. However as for the others Ron, Shego, and Drakken and how they were doing.

Ron being the primary stopper of the Lordwardian Invasion when his blue aura of his Mystical Monkey Power helped send Warmonga and Warhok flying back into their own ship ultimately killing them and destroying the ship and in the process stopping the whole invasion. After graduation he went he and Kim dated for maybe a month before they both agreed that their relationship was more like brother and sister than anything else. Thus that led Ron to make the decision to return to Japan and go back to Yamanouchi to finish his training in MMP along with starting a relationship with Yori who was one of the top if not top student at Yamanouchi. He also managed to get into a well-known Japanese Culinary School as well. Yes he did still accompany Kim on missions when he was available to, overall though for the past year she had help by someone else when Ron didn't show up, either that or she did them alone. Though there was the rare occasion when all three of the people were on the same mission and seemed to work well together.

Shego and Drakken on the other hand went the opposite direction and took their global pardons from Global Justice and decided to start over with a clean slate. Drakken still wanted to use his ridiculous schemes to try and take over the world, but now-a-days he rather did it alone with only hired Henches from HenchCo, however became smarter with escape plans utterly evading capture from Kim or GJ.

As for Shego, she decided to go clean. Kim started to run through her fights with the ex-villainess. It was something she always looked forward to, whether it be days, weeks, or however long it was between fights, mainly because she was the only one that put Kim's skills to the test and if it wasn't for her she most likely would have gotten lazy. Neither woman had the advantage over the other as they pushed each other to their limits, but what really struck out in Kim's mind was the constant "flirting" they did while they though, or at least that's what everyone else said they did. Whether or not if that was actually what they were doing, looking back it really did seem like that was what they were doing which brought a smile to Kim's face. However as well as doing everything else she's been assisting someone literally for the past year as well looking for Shego. After she took her pardon it's almost like she fell off the face of the earth and the only people that knew her whereabouts were Global Justice but they weren't given anything by them. Even in the search for Shego the still Team Possible Tech Guru/Surveillance Wade Load hasn't even been able to find her, which was rare since during her villainess days it was nearly impossible not to be able to find her.

Kim stepped out the shower and went to grab her clothes from her dresser and put on her usual blue cargo jeans, light green tank top, and white tennis shoes. She then went and brushed her hair and applied what little make up she wore because truth be told she honestly didn't need it. She then grabbed her book bag and her keys and went outside to her Roth SL Coupe or better known as The Sloth which has since been painted black away from purple to try and add a more stealth vibe to it.

On the way to Middleton University for her last class of the year, sense today was her last final before she could officially start summer break. Kim couldn't stop but thinking about her blissful nightmares. In the beginning weeks of it recurring she cried most of the time upon waking up whether it be from happiness or sadness she didn't know. However for as long as she's been having it the crying eventually stopped and she soon realized it was from both happiness and sadness. Happiness because it showed her true feelings for the older woman, but also sadness because in reality she deeply regretted the night she kicked Shego into the tower. Of course at the time it was placed under the category of saving the world, but at what cost?

Even in this past year she tried everything she could but could never, not think about Shego, it was around the time she and Ron decided to remain friends that Kim realized she held feelings for the older raven-haired woman. If truth be honest it was probably the day she talked to the person she was trying to help find Shego, her firefly that she realized her feelings for her and that is a conversation that to this day she constantly thought about.

* * *

It was approximately two months after the Lorwardian Invasion; Kim was going through her usual morning routine as being a now high school graduate. She was helping Middleton rebuild what was lost, people's homes and other buildings, however with the aftermath of the invasion she found herself going on missions more often than not due to up and coming villains trying to take advantage as well as some older well known ones.

The more she went on missions the more she heard rumors about a mercenary/vigilante type. Said person was told to sometimes help villains and other times take them down, it was confirmed Global Justice knew who this person was but they could never track them down, that or they weren't trying to which at this point either could be a possibility. The weirdness behind the story was said person also had powers close to Shego's own plasma powers, but if it wasn't for the detail that Shego had been off the radar for the past two months and the fact that this said person plasma was said to be black in nature compared to the now ex-villainess green she would swear up and down that it was Shego herself.

The more Kim thought about this mystery person the more she thought about Shego and wondered where the woman was and what she was up to, which was really all she ever thought about at this point when thinking of the older woman. Though there was a part of her that wanted to be friends with her at least even if Kim hasn't noticed it herself.

The red-head was soon pulled from her thoughts and the work she was helping with as she heard the familiar sound of her kimmunicator go off. She then stood pulling the device from her pocket going into her usual mission mode self, "Go Wade. What's the sitch?"

As she said that, an almost teenage chubbish African-American boy with black hair and eyes appeared on the screen. Obviously it was Team Possible's tech support, Wade Load, "Kim, there's a hit on the site. Someone by the name of Andrew Director says he wants to meet up with you in Middleton. It seems like he left his email and number in case you decided to actually meet him."

Kim just looked at her friend as if he was crazy for a moment before speaking, "Wade, if this is someway of setting me up with someone it's not going to work."

Wade couldn't help but at least laugh slightly at Kim's comment, "Trust me Kim you would know if I was trying to set you up with someone. However think of the last name."

Kim thought for a moment before she immediately connected the dots, "You don't think he's related to Betty (Doctor Director) do you?"

Wade just took a drink of his Soda that he usual had with him, "I'll have to run a background check, but with that last name, it's almost impossible not to trust him. Besides from the way he worded himself it seems urgent."

At that Kim just nodded, "Alright, I'll go and meet with him. Time and Place please?"

Wade soon began typing on his computer, "Sending it to the kimmunicator now. I'll also contact him and tell him you decided to come."

"Thanks Wade. You Rock." Kim told Wade before the screen went black. She then popped up the information Wade had sent her seeing that the meeting time was in an hour giving her just enough time to go home and get ready. Kim then told the people she was working with she had to go and as she was heading home she thought to herself, "Whoever this Andrew guy really was, meeting him better actually be important, or else I'll end up kicking all kind of an ass."

An hour later as Kim stood in front of the doors of the now rebuilt cafe, she was wearing her usual mission clothes, Purple shirt, with black pants with the purple stripe down the legs, as well as her belt and leg pouch with her gloves. Despite the so seemed casualness of this meeting, it was too be treated like a mission. So Kim just took a deep breath and walked in and scanned around for anyone that may have seemed out of place.

It took her a couple of minutes but she soon spotted a Caucasian guy who looked pale as if he was a house cat. He also looked no older than she was, who was sitting by himself at one of the corner tables, what she first noticed was his long auburn brown hair flowing down past his shoulders as well as what facial hair he had while scruffy noticed that it connected and matched him perfectly. She then noticed his clothes, he was dressed in all black, black boots, black bandanna, black jeans, as well as a black shirt that was cut off at the sleeves, and despite it being the middle of summer he was wearing a black leather jacket. As she approached the man she noted that the only color he wore was a necklace that had an emerald color pendant that was attached to a purple colored chain.

Kim walked across the floor to the table where the guy was sitting and sat down across the table from him, "Andrew Director I assume?" she said in a questioning tone.

Just as she said that the guy looked up and met her olive green eyes with his own blue eyes that could make almost any woman's heart melt. "Ah, Miss Possible. I see you came as I asked. If I may say you look even more beautiful in person." The guy now confirmed to be Andrew had a slight smile of his face.

Kim could feel her cheeks heat up as she blushed abit, however she realized for whatever reason Andrew greeted her as how Senior Senor Sr. would. She wanted to asked more questions but instead just decided to jump straight to the chase. "I thank you for that. However I expect this isn't a social call?" She sounded a cross between embarrassed and mission mode.

At that Andrew just sighed and reached into his jacket. As he did this he pulled his phone out of his inside jacket pocket along with a photo that he turned upside down so Kim couldn't see of who or what it was of and sat them both down on the table, "Very well. However I am recording this conversation in case a verbal agreement is reached. It's not that I don't trust you, it's more or so a just in case shit hits the fan kind of thing."

Kim just looked at him confused as he was messing around with his phone and turned on the video feature so he could record the conversation. "Verbal agreement for what?"

Andrew then looked up at Kim and he seemed to look more serious then what he was before. "Kim, I came to ask your help in finding someone."

"Shouldn't you go to the police if you want to find a missing person?" She asked though she was willing to hear him out she was still more confused now.

"Well yes, but before I tell you who it is I already asked Mister Load to help and he's willing if you are. Stoppable on the other hand, I'd like to assume the same. The person I'm looking for is no ordinary person. I'm sure they would tell you the same thing I'm telling you is that the world is more grey than it is black and white. I know even you've witnessed the good in bad people, especially this person..." Andrew started but soon Kim interrupted his rant.

"May I ask who said person is?" Kim asked looking at the overturned photo and then back up to Andrew, he almost started to sound like a villain with his rant.

Andrew just smirked abit, "Well, let me just say that from my understanding this said person has been off the radar for about two months now since taking their pardon GJ. As well as being a person we both care about whether it be in the same or different ways." he then flipped over the photo and nudged it toward Kim who just picked it up in an almost shock.

Kim picked up the photo and was shocked to say the least of who she was being asked to help find. Not only that but it was a certain green plasma wielding ex-villainess. She couldn't deny that she's been wondering what happened to the woman, but it seemed like this chance to find out just appeared magically. She gently sat the photo down and moved it back toward Andrew, "May I ask why Shego?"

"My reasons are but my own. I can only assume yours will be yours as well if you decide to accept." As Andrew said that his face had a sad expression and his eyes didn't fare any better. Kim noticed this but didn't speak only her mind wondering why; however at her lack of a response Andrew took this time to continue, "I know you don't typically take payments for missions, so instead I offer you with help on your missions as part of Team Possible."

Kim at the first part started to think of her reasons to find Shego; her first thought obviously led her to realize that this man cared for her. But why was the reason did they have some sort of history together? She obviously knew she herself cared for the ex-villainess in some sort of way since Shego was literally her equal on so many levels. Kim was about to speak but then noticed his face and decided against it, which led him to continue and at what he said got her interest and brought a sort of playful smirk to her face, "Oh really? How am I supposed to know you can even handle yourself?"

This comment from Kim brought a smirk to Andrew's face as well and seemed to make him a bit cockier. There were obvious reasons he wanted to find Shego, and those reasons Kim didn't need to know right now. Also add in the fact that he himself also knew the rumors of the black plasma wielder were going around played into those reasons.

Kim watched as Andrew stuck out his hand almost as how Shego would before she would ignite her plasma. But instead of anything showing he hesitated for a few moments before immediately grabbing his phone and the picture of Shego and placed them back in his inside jacket pocket and immediately started to chuckle as he stood up, "You, me, parking lot, now. I'll definitely show you how well I can handle myself."

As Andrew said that he started to head out the door into the parking lot. He was one of those guys that believed that any man that hit a woman wasn't a man at all. However it also wasn't like he was deliberately hitting a defenseless woman, this was Kim Possible we're talking about. Plus who said they were actually going to fight either, just more of an impromptu spar.

If the look on Kim's face was any indication enough that she was shocked with those wide eyes and her mouth almost hung open. However she immediately fixed herself and got up from the table. Being who she was she never backed down from a challenge and walked outside where Andrew was waiting and already in a fighting stance out in the middle of the parking lot. His left leg behind him bent abit at the knee, Right leg out in front of him planted, left arm bent over his head with the palm facing the sky, right arm extended out in front of him palm facing out.

Kim noticed his stance looked oddly familiar to one that the raven-haired beauty in question, there was definitely more than what Andrew was telling her but now it wasn't important. She jumped pulling a front flip in midair from the entrance of the cafe landing in her fighting stance about a foot away from him. She was standing sided ways, right foot bent back being her, left leg extended out in front of her, back was arched, left arm crossed over her chest, and her right arm extended with her hand into a fist out at her side.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Kim smirked almost radiating with confidence.

Andrew looked at her smirking himself, "There's the Kim I was hoping for. Now how about we make this interesting though, the first to hit one solid blow wins."

Kim at that point laughed abit and was how she usually was when she fought Shego, "Please you aren't Shego. There's no way you can even keep up with me to even get that one hit."

Andrew just looked at the red-head at the moment but didn't say a word and just thought to himself, _"Oh Kim. If only you really knew."_ it was then he shook his head clearing himself of his thoughts, "Try me."

At that remark Kim pounced at him like she was some sort of lioness and immediately went for a well placed kick to Andrew chest. However Andrew just stood there didn't try to dodge or anything and right when her foot was about ready to connect he grabbed her ankle with his arm out stretched in front of him, effectively stopping Kim's attack. It was then that Andrew realized that Kim's other foot was coming at him in an enziguri like kick to his head. Kim definitely had the speed but Andrew's reflexes allowed him to duck underneath the oncoming appendage grabbing her leg with his free hand as his did. He pushed upward on both legs and released them as soon as Kim found herself in a backflip in front of him and Andrew immediately back handsprung away from Kim so he could put space in between them.

Since this was Andrew trying to prove to Kim he could handle himself, he was going to play this defensively. All he had to do was find one opening when the time was right. Andrew just smirked with his arms crossed staring at Kim as she landed, "Is that all you got Possible?"

Kim stared at him thinking to herself, _"He's even starting to sound like Shego abit, despite the nicknames obviously."_ Kim then turned her attention back to the fight almost immediately realizing his defensive strategy, meaning she had to continue on the offense, while not letting him have any opening, as she found her own. "Not a chance I got plenty left in me."

As she said that she leapt at him again this time using her hands. Either with chops or punches to his face and torso area, however Andrew kept blocking them using his elbows to deflect each and every shot she was attempting to throw at him. This on one hand though caused him to backup while Kim kept advancing on him forward.

At this rate neither was going to make any leave way so Andrew took this moment to go for a rather obvious opening. He crouched down while still blocking strikes and extended one of his legs out in an attempt to sweep Kim off her feet. At that Kim jumped over his leg and used one of hers to try and kick him under his chin, that didn't go unnoticed as Andrew leaned back to where he was almost flat on his back as Kim went over top of his body, her foot narrowly missing him.

It was at that just before Kim landed that he put his arms behind him and placed the palms of his hand on the ground, pushing himself back up to his feet. His back was turned and he immediately lifted his right leg into and spun to his left about ready to strike Kim on her side with a kick. Instead of that happening though Kim was facing him with his caught in both of her hands, less than an inch before he connected.

Andrew was smirking at that he almost wanted to laugh but held it in as he crossed his arms over his chest again, "You know, I should have expected it wouldn't be this easy facing you."

"It appears I took you lightly as well." Kim looked him dead in the eye and her voice turned to sass abit, "But if you expect to win I recommend you go on offense soon."

Andrew then let out a small chuckle, "Who says I haven't?" As he said that he grounded his teeth together and took his own uncaptured leg out from under himself. In that result it caused him to fall on his back as he landed on the ground, he felt the slight pain of the impact but didn't let a sound escape him. However it also caused Kim to become off balance and start to fall on top of him as she released the hold on his leg in order to brace herself. Andrew then turned his hand into a fist and when Kim was close enough he quickly released aiming for a specific spot, it was then that he felt his fist connect directly with her shoulder. Kim felt the connection and turned her head to stare at him only to be greeted by Andrew smirking face, "Looks like I win."

At the exclamation of him winning, Kim just fell on top of Andrew fully and her head hitting his chest. She noticed that his body felt warm, warmer that it should have been from their sparing or whatever it is you want to call it. He even felt like Shego in a sense of body heat.

Kim just laid there trying to put the bits and pieces together when Andrew pulled her out of her thoughts by speaking, "Why Kim, I didn't know you already wanted this much of me already. I mean we barely know each other." It was obvious he was teasing and Kim felt a blush come to her cheeks as she immediately jolted up and attempted to hide her face. Andrew soon got up and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder softly, his voice turning more soft as well but still back to serious mode, "Look Kim, I know what you're thinking. I'm still willing to help Team Possible even you don't help me find her, but either way I promise I'll let you know things when you need to know them or if they come up. For now though are you in or are you out?"

Kim then looked up at him and started to think things over. On one hand she would be hunting for her old arch-nemesis, someone who she fought with numerous times when she was on the other side of the law. On the other hand she couldn't deny that a part of her even if it was a small part missed the ex-villainess. She honestly wanted to get to know her on more of a level than just physical and this was probably the only chance she would have to get to do that, and in a way she wanted to do the same with Andrew.

It took her a few moments until she came to her decision. No matter who was asking for help with whatever. She was Kim Possible, when anyone asked for her help she never said no and she felt like she could trust Andrew. Kim let out a sigh before speaking, "I'll help you find Shego. However as part of Team Possible if you do anything to break my trust, then our verbal agreement to help each other is null and void. Agreed?" Kim then extended her hand, offering it.

Andrew looked at her and took his hand off her shoulder and did the same shaking her hand, "You have my trust. Believe me when I say I admire and respect you. Both of those is the only reason why I asked you to help, so I agree." he then moved his hand away from hers and reached into his jacket pocket and finally stopped his phone from recording like it has been doing the time. "Though I do ask for you to hook me up with one of your Kimmunicators as you call it, that way it'll be easier for us to keep in touch. I'm also staying in Middleton for a bit, so if you guys need me it won't be too hard to find me. Mister Load also has my contacts on hand as well."

Kim just nodded and they started to go their separate ways. Andrew spoke again, though his back was turned to her, he didn't bother looking back. Kim though turned her head so she could look at him, "Oh and Kim. When we find her I want you to be there with me."

Immediately after saying that Andrew walked away leaving Kim there in thoughts as she as well started to walk back home, wondering what the hell she just got herself into.

* * *

On the way to Middleton University, Kim was brought back to the present by the sound of the Kimmunicator going off. Instead of reaching for the portable one though she pressed a button on the back of the steering wheel of the sloth, from the console came a small flat screen that contained both Wade and Andrew on their respect half of the screens.

Kim immediately went into mission mode, "What's the sitch guys?"

Wade was the first one to speak, "I know you're on your way for finals right now, so this won't take long. Andrew needs to speak with you for a few minutes."

With that Wade's half of the screen went black and left Andrew now in full screen. He hesitated for a moment but finally let out a sigh of what almost seemed like relief. "We found her." His voice came out soft but yet wavered abit like he was trying to hold something back, despite that he managed to keep a straight face "Or at least the closest to her we've came in the past year."

Kim smiled abit at hearing the news. Something about being this close to possibly seeing Shego again though brought a slight pain to her chest, whether it was in a good or bad way she didn't know. Kim knew she had feelings for the older woman, but in a way she wished the chest pain would go way. She also wondered if Andrew was feeling the same thing as she was, "When and where do you want to meet."

Andrew soon smiled abit as well, "Always eager I see. As of right now we don't have to go right away. Wade, as well as some of my men close by her position is watching in case something happens." As he was speaking he placed his hand over that emerald pendant that was on his purple chain necklace he always seemed to wear.

"Speaking of your men. It still unnerves me abit that you haven't told me what you do for a living yet." Kim was trying to prod for answers and it didn't do unnoticed.

Andrew just chuckled abit; he knew she could be persistent. However he still wouldn't let anything up, "Look Kim, I told you when the time was right I would tell you. I know I haven't given you a reason not to trust me as well as some of your questions may be answered soon. For now just focus on your final and call me after. I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

With that the screen went black and the image of Andrew disappeared. Kim was just now parking the sloth and was headed inside the Middleton University. She honestly didn't know how to feel right now. Whether it was to be nervous or scared about coming face to face with the ex-villainess again.

On the other side of the tracks Andrew was just starting to feel the pain in his chest that Kim was feeling. His hand was still on the emerald pendant as he got up from his office desk in his home that was now in Middleton. He lived and worked in this place since becoming part of Team Possible with Kim and the sometimes available Ron. At times he was angry at the blond side-kick for the times he didn't show up on missions, mainly because if it wasn't for Andrew taking the role of being part of the team Kim could of been seriously hurt and the few times she has done missions alone she was lucky enough to come out with a sprained ankle. However that's a story for another time.

Taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, Andrew walked over to the door to head out and prepare to see Shego and he knew this was going to go one of two ways. Either horribly right or horribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Kim Possible. This story is of my own creation. Any characters associated with Kim Possible belongs to Disney. Any Original Content in this story that is not associated with Kim Possible rightfully belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Unexpected Visits**

Kim and Andrew were currently sitting as passengers inside Andrew's personal business jet. Normally if he was traveling alone Andrew would of just flown his VTOL which he has used on missions with Kim and Ron before, however since Kim was traveling with him he figured he might as well make use of his personal business jet and let his hired pilot fly for him. The way everything inside was set up was definitely unconventional to say the least. The decor was definitely reminisce of Shego when it came to the two-tone color scheme, except going for the black and purple variety. The main area consisted of the living room and kitchen area while the doorway past the kitchen lead to the bedroom and bathroom area. It however wasn't the fanciest it was rather modest.

When Kim asked how he managed to afford it he just shrugged it off as a gift from one of his past contracts, which he wasn't lying because it was. Andrew just didn't feel comfortable telling Kim who it was actually from at the moment considering it was someone she knew. Right now both of them were in the main area Kim was in the living room area after finding something to eat, where the carpet was black and on the sides lined purple leather couches as well as in the middle of the floor was a wooden coffee table that was painted purple as well. While Andrew was sitting at the bar in the kitchen area with a clearly alcoholic beverage in his hand, by the looks of it he was trying to calm his nerves.

Kim had just gotten out of the shower and changed into more casual wear, aka jean booty shorts as well as a purple midriff shirt that was cut off at the sleeves and tennis shoes. Not that she didn't bring her mission clothes in case something did come up; it was with Andrews's advice that she wore something that wouldn't cause her heat stroke since they were headed to Australia. Granted normally she wouldn't be wearing anything too revealing, but she felt comfortable enough around Andrew to wear what she was and the stares she got from him when he thought she wasn't looking at him proved to do the job at showing off her curves in all the right places. This caused him to visibly reprimand himself when he caught himself staring and Kim would softly giggle to herself at that. Whether it was because she had a thing for him or not she didn't know but she enjoyed it, and if Shego actually saw her like this she could only imagine her face would be something else.

They've been traveling for about twenty hours now give or take with a refuel or two and was just now entering the city limits of Sydney, Australia. They left Middleton at 9:00 p.m. and with the time zone difference and flight time added in account it was now close to 9:00 a.m. in Australia the day after what it was in states. It was also clear why Shego chose Australia to fall off the grid to begin with, given her body temperature being higher than a normal humans, as well as Australia being one of the hottest placed on earth it would of done well to hide her heat signature.

Kim got up and walked over to the kitchen area with her plate, and slightly bent over the sink to wash it which showed her ass off to Andrew, who spoke for the first time since waking up and was wearing his usual clothes minus his leather jacket. "You're lucky I'm such a gentleman or else I would have you out of those clothes and into bed in an instant." He said with kind of a seductive growl while trying not to stare.

"Is that you or the alcohol talking?" Kim laughed slightly before turning her thoughts around to scold him, "Actually you shouldn't even be drinking anyway, considering you're underage."

"Consider it a little of both. And in the states maybe, I'm only a year under the legal age. In case you forgot. Plus I've done my research; eight-teen in Australia is perfectly legal." Andrew paused smirking some as Kim turned around to face him before finishing as he raised an eyebrow, "If I can't get laid to calm my nerves, which I wouldn't make nor ask of you to do. So I have to find some other way to do so, even if I really do want it."

When Kim started blushing and her cheeks started to turn red, he knew the last past of what he said had his intended effect. If it wasn't for what little alcohol he had in his system, due to the fact he rarely drank, he would probably never of said it. However what he did say was the truth. Over the year of getting to know Kim as a person other than just the world saving teen hero, someone whom he already respected and admired before he met her, he couldn't help but develop at least some feelings for her whether they be just sexual or actually emotional. Either way they were there and they weren't leaving any time soon.

It could Kim a few moments to speak. She was going to continue the conversation they were having, but instead just decided to change the subject completely. She admitted at least to herself that Andrew was a pretty good looking guy and from what she knew about him person wise he seemed like a good guy. However to actually have sex with him or even have a relationship with him at this time was a no go. Especially with the stuff he was still hiding from her and with this whole Shego situation as well. From what little she could gather, she knew they had to of had a history together, but what kind of history was still the question.

"So...t-tell me why we didn't bring Ron again?" Kim asked stuttering abit trying to calm herself, as she just said the first thing that came to mind when it came to trying to change the subject.

At that question Andrew brought his drink up to his lips and quickly downed it before sitting the cup back down on the counter. He hesitated before speaking wanting to be honest with Kim but in the end couldn't, "Ron made it obviously clear in the first couple months he didn't want anything to do with helping to find Shego. Yet he was and still is perfectly fine with me helping on missions, which I still don't understand." he sighed abit and the look on his face obviously showed he wanted to say more but refrained from it.

Kim gave Andrew a curious look and then a thought popped into her head to try to get him to try and speak more openly. "Andrew, I'm here if you need to say something. I won't be mad at you whatever it is. But I know there's more to it than what you're leading on." Kim then made her eyes go soft and jutted out her bottom lip abit into her famous puppy dog pout.

When Andrew looked up at her and saw her puppy dog pout, even he wasn't immune to it. He felt his chest tighten abit and he sighed placing his hands over his face and gently slid his hands down taking a deep breath. It was about time he started being honest with Kim sooner than later, "Fine, I'll talk just put that thing away please." When Kim returned her face to normal, though it was still soft with a slight smile of her face he continued to speak even if there was abit of anger to his voice, "I'm pissed off at him. Not because of him not helping find Shego, but because of him leaving to go train at Yamanouchi."

Kim just walked over and sat in the seat at the bar next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, speaking softly. "But why? That not really a logical enough reason to be mad at him."

The feeling of Kim's hand helped to release some of his anger but it was still slightly in is voice as his spoke, "Because, I honestly doubt he once thought about you when he made the choice to do so. I mean he knew you would still go around saving the world whether you were doing it alone or not. The few times I wasn't there to help and you did do it alone, what happened? You ended up injured, granted it was nothing serious, but what if it was?"

"But it wasn't anything serious as you said and..." Kim started to say only for Andrew to cut her off, "Kim, that's not the point. If you would have died out there, as part of Team Possible, Ron and I both would have been the ones that would be blamed and it would have been true. That's part of the reason why I offered myself as a permanent member of Team Possible after the last time you came back from a alone mission, not to save myself but so nothing would happen to you."

When Andrew who finally stopped talking he turned his head to look at Kim who just looked at him with a shocked expression. In the beginning she thought it was just him wanting help with finding Shego that he was helping her and Ron to begin with, granted she also wanted to find the ex-villainess, but by now she finally realized that part of him was also doing it for her.

Kim honestly didn't know what to say as Andrew had literally left her speechless, which he in turn took abit of pride in since he knew not many people could actually manage that. Andrew gently ran his hand through her still wet hair earning abit of a slight shiver from the red-head.

"Look, we're about ready to land in about ten minutes or so at the airport in Sydney. And since my men had to go back to where they were originally supposed to be I'm going to call Wade to make sure Shego is still where they last had her." Andrew said returning to his usual self as he stood up and started to walk to the back of the jet.

Kim just nodded and smiled abit, "Okay but what is it you want me to do when we see her."

Andrew chuckled abit his voice his usual softness again "Nothing special. Considering this is supposed to be something close to a social visit that's unexpected for her. I mean I'm sure there are some things you want to tell her, but for now stay behind me and let me do the talking. When she sees me there's definitely going to be a fight between her and I, and that's probably when I need you to step in. Maybe if we're lucky we'll catch her in a good mood or in the act of much more pleasurable things."

Andrew was about ready to turn to head into the bedroom of his private business jet, before he noticed Kim blushing again and biting her lip abit obviously thinking of the much more pleasurable things with Shego. He just laughed to himself stepping back into the bedroom, now knowing to well why the ex-villainess loved taunting and teasing the red-head because it really could be way too fun at times.

* * *

As he was walking into the offices of the underground Global Justice headquarters in Middleton, many of the agents tried stopping him until he held up a card showing he had security access. Not to mention he was getting stares from people he walked by for possibly obvious reasons, considering he wasn't an employee of GJ.

This guy looked almost exactly like Andrew, in his facial features; his eyes were the exact shade of blue as his. He also went as far as dressing similar to him. The main difference being is that instead of long auburn brown hair it was replaced with long bright red hair that matched the length of Andrews, and by red it wasn't like Kim's but as if it had been dyed. This man also appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties.

He stepped through the halls until he came to the end of one of them and knocked on the door in which he heard a female voice from inside telling him to come in. Upon hearing that, he grabbed the card that he used to get through agents and swiped it in the machines slot that was sitting on the wall next to door and as soon as the light turned green he quickly opened the door and just as quickly entered as it automatically closed behind him.

He then immediately walked up to the desk in the office where the woman sitting there was looking over some paper work and as soon as he was in front of it he slammed his hand down on it, "Betty we have a problem." his voice made it come off as urgent, but his face had a bit of a smirk to it almost as if he knew whatever the problem was, was bound to happen eventually.

The short auburn brown haired woman, who appeared to be close to the same age as the man in front of her, slowly looked up from the paper work she was looking at, revealing that her right eye was covered with an eye patch while her left black colored eye appeared perfectly fine. She looked at the man standing in front of her and looked angry that somehow a non GJ agent was in her office, until she realized who it was and her face turned to one of someone in thought. It took her a moment but she finally spoke like she knew what was happening, "Just tell me how it is Lucifer. He found her didn't he?"

The guy now named Lucifer just nodded, however he still had that smirk on his face, "Yes he did. For whatever reason we still don't know why. But I think it's about time we put a stop to this."

Betty looked at him, "What do you except me to do? Just send my men after him without probable cause and risk GJ's position with the United Nations."

Lucifer just shook his head and his face softened, "I just meant... remember when we thought him and Possible together was bad enough even with Stoppable with them. Who may I add that the saint has been a thorn in my side for years stopping me from doing my job, influencing people to do good instead of bad."

"Yes I do remember that and I still believe that if she did ever turn to the dark side there's no doubt he would follow her just to stay close to her. However what does that have to do with our situation here?" Betty asked, though she was smart enough to know where he was going with this, she just wanted to confirm her thoughts.

"You know damn well what it has to do with our situation here. What if Shego ends up joining them as well, Team Possible will practically be unstoppable. Granted if it was on the wrong side of the law I wouldn't really mind. However you shouldn't be worrying about that, what you should be worrying about are your superiors in the UN finding out that you didn't do with her as they wanted after the pardon and you hid her away." Lucifer continued with his thoughts knowing he was right about the whole situation.

Betty then just sighed, she was corrected where he was going with this, "Look, I know you worry about me, but the woman hasn't broken any laws in the past year. Besides I have a pretty good idea of why he went to go see her as well as taking Possible to go with him." She then placed her hand over her eye patch gently which seemed to be instinctively as if she was remembering exactly how she lost her eye, almost as if it was at the hand of the said person in question. Betty held it there for a moment before she dropped her hand back down on her desk and spoke again in a stern voice, "It's nothing you need to be worrying about, unless you still want him to take over your job for you when you're dead and gone."

At that Lucifer just chuckled. However it came out sounding kind of dark, "Well he is my son. I would like it if he took over the family business."

"You seem to forget you're not his only parent that has a business of their own to run." As Betty spoke her stern look turned into one more of a wife or a mother that was about ready to scold her husband or child.

Lucifer just held up his hands in front of him as if he was surrendering, "Fine, fine you win...for now. However as for right now what do we do with the situation at hand?"

Betty then turned more back into being the director of GJ that she was, "For now... have your people still watching them. He knows too many of my agents to not notice them, as you know why. If anything comes up let me know, especially in case for some reason she does decide to come out of hiding. And whatever you do, don't try to take out Possible."

Lucifer nodded and turned to walk out as he spoke, "You do know what you're going to have to do in case that happens right? Especially if your superiors in the UN finds out."

"Then I'll have to do something I really don't want to do. Even if Andrew, Possible, or even Stoppable gets in the way." Betty then sighed, it being heavier than the last time and just returned to her paper work.

With that being said Lucifer just walked out of her office the door shutting ad locking behind him. His expression seemed to be one of sorrow for one reason or another, but as he started to make his ways through his halls to the buildings exit, a smirk on his face grew. One that seemed to be sickly and abit twisted.

* * *

Upon walking up the stairs of the apartment complex Andrew was mentally kicking himself due to his inner voice telling him this was a terrible idea. Even his body language as he walked which was usually confident maybe even abit cocky at times showed just how nervous he really was.

Kim followed closely behind him. Clearly even she noticed the nervousness in Andrew, not that it was hard not to. Though in the end even she couldn't deny she was nervous considering this was the first time she'd really see Shego not on the wrong side of the law, granted she done well to hide it. The way Andrew looked and was acting almost made it seem like he was going to see an ex. Something she never had to experience herself except with Ron which was another situation, but seen it happen with many people she went to high school with as well as the people she went to college with.

Eventually they stopped at a door on the second floor hallway. Andrew turned to face it slowly and when he finally was facing it he turned his head to Kim and just simply nodded to her as his way of telling her this was the place.

At that Kim just walked behind him facing the same way he was. Andrew on the other hand was taking deep breaths to calm himself as he hesitated to knock on the door to the apartment. His inner voice kept telling him to run to the point where he had to extinguish the thought multiple times or else his body would actually start to function. It wasn't until Kim gently placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down that his body started to actually function almost as if it was on auto-pilot.

Andrew's hand reached for the door in a sort of loose fist, his breathing steady and thoughts clear at least for the time being. As he knocked, Kim removed her hand from his shoulder and Andrew soon withdrew his hand when he heard a female voice from inside the apartment make some sort of snarky remark about coming to the door. With that neither Kim nor Andrew could hold back a slight smirk and perhaps a slight giggle/chuckle either, both thinking the same thing "Same Old' Shego".

A few moments later as the door slowly opened Andrew smirk turned more into slight smile as the raven-haired beauty stood in the doorway. To him she still looked just as beautiful as the day they first met. Despite her still wearing her pajamas in the afternoon, which consisted of black sweats which seemed to be of a light fabric as well as a dark green tank top, while her hair was freshly brushed and on her lips was her famous black lipstick, which you could tell she only did so she would at least look somewhat presentable. As well as that pale-green skin tone and those emerald eyes of hers still seemed to have a bit of shine to them that seemed to never leave.

There were moments of silence as they both looked each other over. Shego seemed to recognize him, his body type didn't exactly match it seemed better toned, but those blue eyes along with the clothes and the hair seemed to be an indication. Upon further inspection and noticed the necklace he was wearing. Her mind then immediately kicked in, she knew only one person that had that would have that necklace, but her mind always kept telling her that it wasn't him, that no one knew where she was other than GJ. It wasn't until he spoke that she finally knew who it was and her face finally went to her signature scowl and her hands immediately lit up in that green plasma glow of hers.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Sheila?" Andrew said knowing that would get her attention since no one knew her real name, other than her brothers of course. Kim at the use of the name just kind of cocked her head in curiosity, though Shego hasn't noticed her yet.

Shego just stepped forward with both hands already set ablaze, "Andrew," she said through a growl, "What are you doing here?"

Andrew just held his hands up in front of him as if he were surrendering, "Relax, Sheila. I only came to make peace."

"Peace? After five years of us not talking after you broke up with me. Now you want peace?" Shego growled again and this time drew back her right fist and punched straight at the jaw of Andrew.

Andrew however had a surprise of his own, at least to Kim anyway. Which caused her to wonder what all he really was hiding from her again and if the shocked look on her face didn't say anything, then she didn't know what did. His hands instinctively lit up in black plasma that was close to Shego's green and he used his left hand to catch her attempted punch, "Have you not even thought for those five years I've been looking for you. Hell if it wasn't for Kim or her tech guy this past year I probably would have never found you."

Shego instantly went for another punch with her left hand, this time to Andrew's midsection. However he used his free hand to catch that one as well. As he did that she spoke with his usual sarcasm "Oh great. So you brought Princess into this as well. What's the matter can't fight your own battles?"

Andrew just laughed dryly at that as they both struggled against each other's force, "You know damn well I can fight my own battles. However if it came down between an actual fight between us I wouldn't hit you, I don't roll that way. You of all people should know that."

"Such a gentleman." Shego said and as she did she broke one of her hands from his grasps and was about ready to attempt to hit him again. However this time Kim seeing what was going and before either one of them decided to burn the place down jumped in between them and played her hands on both of their chests putting some distance between the two plasma wielders.

At that Andrew's quickly extinguished his flames and Shego done the same flirting abit but still keeping some anger to her voice since she had a good view of both Kim's front and backside, "My, my you even brought Princess along as well. If I didn't know any better I'd suspect there was something between you two. Though I'm not going to lie I definitely like what I see."

Both Kim and Andrew blushed slightly, which was enough for Shego to notice and a smirk came across her face. Then quickly disappeared as soon as Kim spoke, "Listen Shego, I know you can stubborn and hard headed at times, but it doesn't matter what happened between the two of you in the past. He's here now and willing to try and make it up to you, after traveling all this way. The least you could do is listen to him." Kim then immediately turned her attention to Andrew, "And after you need to explain to me, why you have Shego's powers. And why I'm just now finding out about them."

Andrew looked at Kim and mouth a silent thank you before nodding and then turned his attention back to the ex-villainess in front of him, who at the same time turned her attention back to him. Shego just glared at him abit before rolling her eyes and sighing, "Fine, I'll let him talk. However you only have ten minutes. Anything past that and your ass is lucky." she then moved to the side and allowed Kim to go inside her apartment first, who just smiled and nodded at the invitation.

On the other hand Andrew just kind of chuckled as he started to walk in and spoke, "Isn't that what you said the first time we..." though before he could finish his sentence he was immediately cut off by an elbow to the ribs, which left him holding his side in slight pain as he continued to walk in. As well as a glare from Shego that was basically telling him not to continue that thought.

Kim when she was in looked around the living room abit she expected it to be all Shego-ish. Granted it was to some extent, considering it showed off her expensive tastes, especially with the start of the art entertainment center and the flat screen TV hanging on the wall over it.

Eventually Kim went and sat down on the couch while Shego took the other end of it with a grunt. Andrew though instead took a position standing on the other side of the coffee table in front of the two women. He was debating on where to start with this and how to go about telling the older woman the truth. It's something he thought over countless times before but now that he was in the moment of actually doing, he seemed to be at a loss for words.

Andrew opened his mouth to speak, but no words wanted to come. It wasn't until Shego was getting a very annoyed look on her face he decided to just say the first thing that came to mind, "Look Sheila, remember the day I broke up with you? Near the beginning of the summer you graduated while I was only going into my sophomore year of high school." He really didn't need to say the last part but he figured he would at least give Kim some back story to how they known each other.

When Shego just nodded Andrew continued, "Well considering you didn't give me a chance to explain why before running off, I guess this is the best time to it than any. It's not because I didn't care about you anymore, or because I wanted to. I just felt like I had to."

"You felt like you had to. Who in their right mind feels like they have to hurt one of the best things in their lives?" Shego said growling again and started to get up but Kim placed an arm out over her chest forcing her to sit back down. Andrew was glad he decided to have her here as peace keeper, he would definitely have to thank her later.

Andrew just sighed and shook his head, "Look if you want to hit me and cuss me out then at least let me finish before doing so. Lord knows I deserve it."

Shego just kind of smirked at that, "You're damn right you do."

Andrew then just shook his head not giving her smart remark any response, "It's just feeling like I had to makes perfect sense at least to me anyway, considering you know who my mother is."

Shego just kind of glared at him at that point, "Yes, I do know who she is. But that shouldn't justify you just dumping me."

At this point in the conversation Kim looked over at Shego who honestly looked more pissed off at the mention of his mother than at the guy in front of her at the moment. She then turned toward Andrew with a curious look on her face. She assumed now would be the perfect time to ask a certain question that's been on her mind since she met Andrew, "I'm going to take a shot in dark and assume your mother is Betty Director?"

Andrew just nodded at Kim. While Shego seemed even more pissed at the mention of the actual name, "Yes Kim, my mother is Betty. And as for you Sheila, she became Director of GJ around the time you told me you signed on with helping Doctor Drakken. So it kind of explains itself in a way."

"So what's your point? I mean I see where you're going, but you do remember I never really was the good girl while I was part of Team Go either. Or don't you remember how I managed to get that necklace for you." Shego said as she went into though remembering when and how she got the thing, she was surprised he even still had the thing let alone still wore it. Only when Andrew spoke was she broken from her thoughts.

Andrew closed his eyes and took a deep breath putting his middle finger and thumb of his right hand over the bridge of his nose trying to keep ay anger down from her constantly interrupting him. It was clear he was trying to keep the anger back in his voice as well, "I know that. Why else do you think I still wear it? Kim maybe you see where I'm going with this and can explain it better than I can."

Kim just nodded at Andrew and then turned to look at Shego who looked at her, "Well... what I think he's trying to say is the reason why he felt like he had to break up with you was because he couldn't follow you. I mean you were of legal age breaking into the villain business, while he was stuck living with the mother who could put you away for good. I guess he also didn't want you to be stressed out with all the extra stress that would have been put on your relationship."

Shego just sighed seeming a lot calmer now. It was starting to make sense to her, "Still...after a year..."

"Thank you Kim. Though just to add I eventually did follow her, at least as close as I could while working on my search. Somewhere near the end of summer and the beginning of school I started working for Senor Senior Senior as a personal bodyguard to him and Junior, while I had a hired tutor to homeschool me so I could get my high school diploma. I stayed as far away from their plans as possible, at least the execution and planning anyway. By the time I was seventeen, I was done with high school and decided it was time to move on from them, they recommended me to a few people, other villains as well as non-villains. Senior gave me a few parting gifts and since then I've been running my own bodyguard company with well trusted employees and here I am today." Andrew said cutting off Shego and then started laughing loudly without meaning to it just kind of happened, "Funny thing the whole reason why I ask for Kim's help is because I remember hearing about after you twos first run in at Bueno Nacho during the whole Nano-tick incident. Add in the fact the first time I seen Kim in person was during Juniors whole disco scheme. I always did want to have a chance to meet her."

Andrew just kept laughing, the girls just looked at him confused not really understand what he found so funny. Maybe it was just something he could only laugh at it himself; if it wasn't for Kim speaking then he probably would have continued. To her it started to make sense who Andrew was, "So... what I don't understand is why I never saw you. I mean rumors about a mercenary type similar to Shego didn't even start surfacing until the two months she went fell of the radar. I mean I noticed when you fight your style is similar to hers and your powers is what I don't get?"

Andrew just looked at Kim and sighed abit himself now, "Well that... normally I would have stayed quiet in my contracts as a guard. I mean my men nor myself ever uses our real names, we're not HenchCo Henches. Those two months were kind of a failed attempt at a last ditch solo effort to find Sheila here. I would offer my services to anyone who had information on where to find her; it was then that I came to you when I had nowhere else to go. As for the powers and fighting style..." he glanced over at Shego and smirked abit, "Perhaps you would like to explain?"

Shego just looked at him and when it was clear that he wanted her to tell Kim she looked toward the red-head and started to explain, "If it isn't clear, we knew each other in high school. Before that though GJ had somehow gotten ahold of parts of the comet that struck myself and my brothers and basically used Andrew to experiment with, Cyclops didn't really have a choice in the matter even as his mother since her superiors at the time needed a person to test on and she thought it was the right thing to do. When we finally met, it's kind of how we bonded and I taught him how to control his powers as well as some of my moves and I guess they kind of stuck." After she spoke her voice kind of when back to her sarcastic self, "Though I still don't understand why any of this is important as to why you're here today. Surely you can't be here to ask me to take you back."

Kim just nodded at Shego after she explained abit more and Andrew just shook his head at her final statement, "No, I'm not here to do that. I wouldn't even ask that after knowing I hurt her. All I'm asking for is forgiveness after finally being able to explain, getting all that off my chest to both of you. Maybe even a chance to be in your life again as friends. Perhaps at some point joining Team Possible as well... I think Kim would appreciate the last part."

Shego just turned toward Kim who smiled at her with her hands in her lap and then toward Andrew who was smiling as well who had his arms crossed over his chest. After all the anger that's been pent up for years at him seemed to vanish, finally being able to make peace with that. She could also admire the fact that he tried for five years to find her, most guys wouldn't even do that for sure. The thing on her mind though was, was she truly ready to forgive him and let him back in her life, or even if she still felt anything about him. As she sat there thinking everything over the other two just waited patiently for an answer.

"I forgive you. I guess I really don't have a choice in that matter." Shego's voice came out soft and sincere something Kim hasn't really heard since the Miss Go incident and only Andrew every really got to hear prior to that. Though after a moment she immediately went back to the old snarky Shego they knew, "However as for being let back into my life as a friend... I think I need some time to think about that. I don't think I should let you go completely unpunished just yet."

Andrew just smirked at that and chuckled abit, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kim then was about to say something to something to Shego, she figured it would be best to clear the air between the two of them as well, considering she nearly killed the older woman by kicking her into the tower during Drakken's Little Diablo scheme. But unfortunately for her she was cut off by the sound of dual Kimmunicators going off in sync going.

She and Andrew both pulled theirs out from wherever they were keeping them, though Kim standing up off the couch as she done so and spoke as soon as they answered. Both their screens showing Wade sipping at a soda much like he always did, "What's the sitch, Wade?" they both said in unison, only to look at each other almost laughing before turning serious again.

Wade on the other hand nearly done the classic spit take and barely managed not to completely choke, "God I swear you two are starting to act way too similar sometimes, but I've got a pin point location on Drakken. Looks like he's up to some of his old tricks again this time in Western Australia, so I figured while you guys were still in the country I'd call you immediately."

Andrew just shook his head at the mention of Drakken, "Sometimes I wonder if that man isn't just trying to take over the world just to prove he's not a complete fail as a scientist."

Shego laughed abit and spoke, "Trust me, I spent the most time with him out of any of you. Things he made that he wasn't using to trying to take over the world actually seemed to work. Honestly he just needs to give up on this and focus his mind on actually helping then hurting."

"Even if either of those things is true, I've always got other news. I've hacked into the villain's dark networks just to see if I could find anything on what he could be working on and as it turns out it's quite possible he's working with DN-Amy on something at the moment." Wade continued as he started typing and then started to speak again, "I'm sending the coordinates to Kim's Kimmunicator and I'm securing a ride right now as we speak."

Kim then broke in and spoke at that, "And I thought one mad scientist was bad enough to deal with at a time but two is just a mess... Wade, have the right meet us back at the airport in half an hour, if Andrew and I hurry we can be back in twenty and dressed in ten." Kim then paused for a moment before speaking again, "I'm taking a guess Ron isn't going to be jumping in on this one either."

"What's the matter Kimmie trouble in paradise?" Shego smirked abit being her usual self.

"Can it Shego. Now is not the time." Kim said and Andrew tried not laughing, he was really hoping to get more banter between the two but Wade ended up cutting in around this point, "Unfortunately no, he's tied up with Yamanouchi again."

At that piece of information Andrew definitely wasn't able to laugh because now he was gritting his teeth and let out a low growl that only Shego noticed. He also happened to have one hand flicking on and off with his powers debating if he wanted to shoot it off or not. He soon started walking for the door and hung up his Kimmunicator as he started to put it back in his pocket.

Before Kim had a moment to leave, Shego quickly walked over to Andrew and grabbed his device before he could put it away. Andrew just looked at her curiously though he was still gritting his teeth as she entered her number into it and then quickly used it to text her so she would have his number knowing that these things operated as an over powered cell phone.

She then handed it back to him without speaking and as he took it into his hands with it in between them she spoke, "My number, just in case you need to call someone. I noticed that little reaction back there. Don't worry about giving me yours, I already texted yours to mine." As she finished Andrew took the Kimmunicator from her hand and placed it back into his inside jacket pocket.

Andrew just relaxed his jaw abit though you could tell he was at least abit still angry, "Promise me you won't hesitate to use mine either."

Shego just nodded because by the time she could really say anything else Kim was walking over to them, "Wade, don't forget you rock." With that the screen went black and she pocketed her Kimmunicator, "Come on Andrew we need to get going."

Before Kim could say anything more Andrew already had the door open and let her walk out into the hallway. He then smiled at Shego the best he could at the moment and mouthed "I'll let you know how things go." before closing the door and picked his pace up to catch up to Kim.

Shego kind of smiled and went back to her bedroom and started to get undressed so she could take a shower. She was smiling more genuinely and that has something she hasn't done in a while. It felt weird to her seeing Andrew after all these years she still felt comfortable with him being around. Even with Kim being there but she's always felt comfortable around her, granted most of those times that were either fighting or bantering, but this was a different kind of comfortable and it felt nice for a lack of a better term. No matter what her head at the moment was telling her, her heart was indeed telling her that she at least wanted to try and be friends with Andrew again. As for a possible friendship with Kim, that was an idea that's been on her mind since Miss Go and then it had worked. Granted she was under the effects of the Attitudinator but still she honestly didn't think Kim wouldn't of helped try and find her if she didn't want some kind of relationship with her as well.

Back at the airport and in Andrew's private jet Kim was changed into her purple and black mission gear in the main area while Andrew was just now walking out into it putting his shirt on. His outfit matching to Ron's gear with the black cargo pants and boots, along with the black shirt and gloves as well.

He waited a moment before speaking and started to put his hair up into a ponytail. He also seemed less angry then what he was when he heard Ron wasn't coming on this mission. Which still pissed him off but there was nothing he could do about it now, "Hey Kim?" he said more as a question then anything else.

"Yeah?" Kim asked as well looking back at him as she stepped outside and Andrew followed behind her closing the steps to the jet, who took a moment to speak "I just wanted to say thank you. Back at Shego's place, if you hadn't been there I think things would have gone a lot worse. Funny thing is I think she felt more comfortable with you around as well. Though I also want to apologize for hiding certain things from you about myself, but I guess you can understand why."

Kim just smiled at him and spoke, "Apology accepted. I can understand you didn't want to tell me anything until you absolutely had to. And don't worry about it, it was no big. Though I kind of wish Wade hadn't called with this mission, there's something of my own that I wanted to tell her as well."

Andrew just looked at Kim and could see some hurt in her eyes. He realized whatever it was she felt like she had to tell Shego that it was important, at least to her. _"I swear sometimes she really is a saint."_ Andrew thought before speaking out loud, "If you want, she managed to slip me her number before we left. Maybe I can give it to you when we get back and you can ask her to meet up sometime."

"Spankin'" Kim said smiling at Andrew though the pain that was in her eyes was still there.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there's the first two chapters and prologue down. I just decided to go ahead and upload all of these at once. I know I made stuff rather obvious in the chapter of who Andrew is and basically laid his backstory and how he's connected to Shego. I honestly just wrote this chapter with what came to my mind, add in the fact that Andrew while important to the story his backstory really isn't in the sense of what happened to him. However it will play a part in the story.**


End file.
